The present invention generally relates to vertebral column support, and particularly relates to supporting multiple regions of the vertebral column of a person seated in a chair.
The vertebral column (backbone or spine) of a human supports approximately half the weight of the human body while muscles support the other half. The vertebral column comprises four regions: cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacral (or pelvic). Each region of the spine comprises various vertebral bodies separated by discs. The vertebral bodies act as a support column to hold up the spine. The vertebral column protects sensitive nerve roots while providing mobility. The vertebral column is subjected to various types of loads, particularly when a person is seated. Excessive loading of the spine over time often leads to back pain, particularly caused by improper posture while seated.
Conventional chairs include a padded or pellicle (mesh) back for providing general support to a person's back when seated. Chair backs come in various sizes, heights, and contours for providing general back support. Some conventional chair backs are modified to include additional padding for providing targeted support to a particular part of the back, most commonly the lumbar region.
The lumbar region of the spine loses its curvature when a person is seated, thus increasing the load placed on the lower back. To relieve some of this pressure, a conventional lumbar support exerts a force on the lumbar region, imparting a desired curvature on the lower spine. Particularly, a lumbar support pushes the lumbar region forward, forcing the person to slightly arch their lower back and thus maintain proper curvature in the lumbar region.
Regions of the vertebral column other than the lumbar are also subjected to excessive loading when a person is seated. Pain and discomfort in the upper and/or middle back often arises over time if the cervical and/or thoracic regions of the spine are not properly supported when a person is seated. Further, preexisting spine injuries or conditions often cause back pain or discomfort if the cervical and/or thoracic regions of the spine are not properly supported when a person is seated.